reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Pencil-
Welcome to my store! Oh, wait, sorry; wrong line. Welcome to my talk page! Here you can contact me on anything relating to this wiki, I have a few simple rules although: *Refrain from cursing. *Don't spam, I'll report this to the admins if so and you'll be banned most likely. *I'd prefer not to fight, that kind of stuff just doesn't work well with mwah. (me) *If you are asking me any questions about something off of this wiki, tell me on the wiki you need help. *If you plan posting photos, PLEASE do not make them reach into other posts, it'll ruin the whole page for a few potsts, give the photo the amount of spaces needed, it'll really help. Thanks! Thanks for the feedback, all ''messages are welcomed if they follow my personal rules. I'll try to get back to you depending on my status. NOTE: I WILL REPLY HERE, NOT ON YOUR TALK PAGE! CHECK HERE! PSN Hi, welcome to Red Dead Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Jim Logan/RDR:Aftermath page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, WikiaBot (help forum | blog) Hi Pencil! I don't know if you can read this but I'm writing to tell you that I won a PS3 and that it would be awesome to play with you! My PSN account is Gguido_99 and I am Legend One: Level 37. I've got five golden guns too (check them at my page). So anytime friend, bye. Thanks for the message ! Yeah, I was kinda thinking that the name was pretty stupid, but the thing is that there was another posse with the name Outlaws of Armadillo, so I ran out of options. I suggest the following names: The Drunk Cowboys, or the name Drunk Triggerhappies, (both of them, being for Irish) . If not, The Armadillo's Saloon Champions. I'd like to see if you agree with the name being taken from your character's personality. Either is like this, or maybe more related to robbing or killing etc. In that case, I suggest, The Hanging Rock Gang. Who knows? Decide which name you like or suggest another one. Gunman for real (talk) 22:10, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Name I think I got it Pencil! Thieves Landing Gangmates, or Theives Landing Drinkers, maybe it goes that way, a drunk Irish in Thieves Landing, and a Bollard The Tudisco Kid in Thieves Landing. tumbleweed The Tumbleweed Ghosts, maybe, or the Forgotten Tumbleweed Gang. Done with the page, check it out! I don't mean to be a jerk, but I've had an idea. I'm member of three posses, ( Armadillo Lawman, with Grizley299 and his friends, Tumbleweed Survivors, with you, and Blackwater Detectives) This last one is conformed by me and a couple of friends, so why don't you join this posse too, '' If you want to.Gunman for real (talk) 22:07, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Sure, just give me a time and date. --Pencil Eraser 22:34, August 21, 2012 (UTC)